Vision of the Heart
by Amber Skywalker Kenobi
Summary: Amber is childhood friends with Josh and is in love with him. She is soon brought into a war with angels and the Devil. Will she be able to tell Josh her feelings? Josh/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I'm trying. I have become obsessed with The Messengers and I had to write a story for it. Hope you all enjoy this story.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own anything from The Messengers. I only own my OC.**

 **Enjoy.**

I finished hooking up the cameras for my best friend, Josh's, sermon. Josh was a preacher at his Father's church and he always had sermons live on television.

"Hey Amber. All set to go?" Josh asked walking up to me and smiling. I smiled back.

"Of course. This is my specialty." I said back. Josh and I have been best friends since we were kids. Although, in all honestly, I had a major crush on him but sadly, he was married and expecting his first child. I couldn't get in the way of that.

"Thanks. You know I appreciate all that you do for us." Josh said. I smiled and we hugged.

"You know I would do anything for you Joshy." I said using my old nickname for Josh when we were younger. Josh just shook his head and laughed. "Now go and do what you gotta do. I have work to do." I said mockingly dismissing him. Josh just laughed and left. I sighed when he was gone. Does he have any idea what he does to me? It was soon time for his sermon and we went live.

The sermon was fantastic, until I almost had a heart attack. Suddenly, Josh collapsed on stage! Josh's Father, Josh, Sr., told me to cut the cameras and I did. I then got up and rushed to the stage. Josh's wife, Shirley, was already there.

"What happened?" Josh, Sr. asked as he kneeled down next to her.

"I don't think he has a pulse." Shirley said while crying. Oh my God, no!

"No way, you're lying. Josh isn't dead!" I said while trying not to cry. I fell to the floor. "Josh, please! Please!" I begged. I couldn't lose him, not when I never had a chance to tell him how I felt.

"Amber, that's enough!" Josh, Sr. said. I didn't listen, I just kept pleading for Josh to wake up. Suddenly, Josh opened his eyes and sat up. Shirley immediately enveloped Josh in a hug. I sighed in relief.

"What happened, baby? Tell me." Shirley asked.

"I need to make a broadcast...tonight." Josh said.

"Anything for you son. We need to share this miracle." Senior said. I stood up and left. I could tell I wasn't needed at all except to work a camera. I stood in the back and just cried, feeling relieved that he was okay.

"Amber?" Josh asked walking up to me.

"Yeah?" I asked wiping my tears away.

"You all right?" He asked. I laughed a little. Here he was asking if I'm okay, when I should be asking him that.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that since just basically died in front of us?" I shot back.

"I'm okay. I promise." He said while hugging me. I hugged him back tightly and cried.

"I thought I lost you." I admitted.

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere. I can't leave my best friend by herself." Josh said and I smiled. "Can your work the camera tonight?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I can do it." I said. Josh nodded and smiled before kissing my head and leaving. I sighed and went to get ready for his broadcast tonight.

Later that night, Josh walked out onstage, while I stood behind the camera that would be filming him. I gave him the cue and he started, "This is a special broadcast. At 4:10pm today, on live television, and I Joshua Silbourne, Jr. died...and yet, here I am. Why?...I have seen such things, that would make your blood freeze. I've had visions of the future. I have seen the face of God and it is a terrible thing to behold. The wheels of revelation have begun to turn. There will be chaos and war and what we do now will mean everything. For the great day of his wraith has come, whom shall be able to stand? Heed my words, we'll perish." Josh said. I looked on in shock. What was going on? "For I am a messenger of God." He finished before the lights turned off and ended his broadcast. I stepped away from the camera and sighed. That was crazy.

We were soon let go but I didn't want to. One, I was worried about Josh and two, I didn't want to go home to an empty house. My parents and my 2 brothers were killed in a tragic car accident. I was at Josh's when I was told the horrible news.

I saw Josh sitting at the piano, listening to the music it played. I was about to walk out to talk to him but I saw his dad walk up to him. I leaned close so I could hear what they said.

"This episode you had was very traumatic, I know." Senior started. How could he know? He didn't just die and then come back to life in the span of a few minutes! "But it's no excuse. We count to hope, not fire and brimstone."

"I have a new message." Josh said.

"What you're saying can bring us down."

"It has nothing to do with you." Josh shot back.

"The hell is doesn't!" If this continues, you will not be welcomed in my church." Senior said. Well, if Josh leaves, then I'm leaving. His Father and I have never got a long well because he thought I would ruin Josh's and Shirley's marriage, which I never thought of doing. If Josh was happy, then I would support him.

"This is not your church." Josh said after he placed his hand over Senior's hand. Senior removed his hand from Josh's and Josh said, "It's Gods church."

"So be it." Senior said and left. Once he was gone, I walked out and headed over to Josh and sat next to him.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It was nothing. Just a disagreement." Josh answered. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about." I corrected.

"It's hard to explain, Amber. You probably think I'm crazy." He said. I shook my head.

"I could never think that about you." I said. "Josh, we've been through a lot growing up and no matter what, you'll have my support."

"Thanks." Josh said. I smiled back.

"You're welcome." I said back. We talked for a while. He had to stop by the office and I followed. We went into the office and saw Shirley, sitting on the couch and crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Josh asked and she grabbed his hand.

"Joshua, we need to talk." Senior said and Shirley got up and moved in front of Josh as his Father walked up.

"What is this?" Josh asked. I could see the confusion on his face.

"Amber, can you excuse for a moment?" Senior asked looking at me. I was hesitant. I had a bad feeling about this. I looked at Josh and he nodded at me. I then stepped out and leaned against the door so I could hear. I knew I was eavesdropping but I couldn't help it. Senior then said, "Try to see it as a blessing, for all of us."

"Shirley, what's he talking about?" Josh asked. I really couldn't hear what she said because she was crying while she talked.

The next thing I heard shocked me. "Whether the baby is your son...or your brother, he's still family." Senior said. I stood there in shock. Shirley and Senior slept together? Poor Josh.

"I'm so sorry!" I heard Shirley yell and Josh walked out of the room and left. I glared at his family.

"How could you do that to him, Shirley?! Your own husband. He loved you but you go and sleep with his Father!" I yelled out angrily.

"It is none of your business, Amber." Senior said.

"It is my business because I love Josh! Yeah, I said it! I'm in love with your son! I'm disappointed in you. You claim to be a man of God but you go and commit a sin by sleeping with your sons wife. It makes me ashamed to be a part of this church." I said angrily and left before I said something bad. I rushed out to the stage and saw Josh there. "Josh?" I asked walking over to him.

"Hey, I'm guessing you heard?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I eavesdropped. I'm sorry, I know it's none of my business." I apologized.

"It's fine. I just don't know what to say." Josh said.

"I don't blame you. You just found out that your wife slept with your dad. You're going through a lot of emotions right now." I said hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back. Suddenly, I felt Josh convulsing. "Josh! Josh!" I said worried. Was he having a ceasure? After awhile, he stopped and sat up. "Josh? What is going on?"

"I had a vision." Josh answered. I looked at him shocked.

"A vision? You looked like you were having a ceasure to me." I said scared.

"I know. But I need to go to Houston." Josh said.

"Why?"

"Because the vision told me to." Josh answered. I nodded.

"Well, I'm going with you. I'm not staying here without you." I said while we stood up.

"What about your job?" He asked shocked. I shook my head.

"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be fired. Come on, let's go." I said. Josh nodded and we left, embarking on this new adventure.

 **And that's the end. Please read and review and let me know what you think. See you all next chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for ya. Sorry it was so late. I've been really busy with my new temporary job and I've been exhausted but I finally got it done. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **I was gonna try and do this by episode but it was getting kind of long so I split it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. It means so much to me.**

 **grapejuice101 : Thanks a lot. Hope you like this.**

 **Emilee : Thanks a lot. I love writing OC stories. lol. Enjoy this. :D**

 **Wolfgirl2013 : Thanks a lot.**

 **DA : Here's your next chapter. Enjoy it. Sorry it's so late.**

 **musa22lbl : Thank you so much. I'm glad you like it. Yes, I'm obsessed with the show as well. Shame it got canceled but at least their ending it on a good note.**

 **Disclaimer : ****I do not own Messengers or any of its characters. I only own my OC and a little of the plot. This is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.**

We soon arrived at a hospital in Houston, Texas. I was definitely confused on why we were here. "What are we doing here at the hospital?" I asked. Ever since my families death, I've hated hospitals.

"There was a woman from my vision and she's here at this hospital." Josh answered. I nodded.

"All right, then let's go find this woman so we can leave. You know I can't stand hospitals." I said. Josh nodded and he took my hand and went inside. I couldn't help but savor this feeling.

We went to different rooms but couldn't find her. We went to one room that was playing the news and we saw Senior on the news. " _He may be strong in spirit, but my poor son thinks he died. And he's just not right in his mind. And I apologize for his disturbing and unacceptable conduct. We just pray that he gets all the help he desperately needs._ " He said. I shook my head, that bastard.

"Come on Josh. Let's find this woman before he makes me puke." I said grabbing his arm and leaving. We walked until Josh stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to the Chapel." Josh said. I looked above me and saw a direction sign that pointed to a chapel in the hospital. I nodded. Josh headed that way and I followed silenty. I hated seeing Josh go through this, he didn't deserve this but I know there's a purpose to it, after all, the Lord does things for a reason. We arrived at the Chapel and I sat down a few rows back to give Josh his privacy. "Heavenly Father, please help me. I've lost everything. Is Dad right? Am I out of my mind? Or are these visions real? Please, God. Help me to understand your plan." I stood up and walked over to him.

"Josh, you're not out of your mind. I believe there is a purpose for these things to happen. When you died and came back, you learned how your Father truly is. And I think there's a reason you've been granted this gift. Sure, I won't understand any of this but I believe there's a reason we're here right now, we just gotta find it." I said while putting my hand over his. He smiled a little.

"Thanks Amber, I seriously don't know what I would do without you." Josh said. I smiled back and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"No prob." I said. Suddenly, the doors open and three people walked in. One was a man, the other a woman and a little girl, and they looked out of breath. Then, a teenage boy stood up from behind the pews. Was he here the whole time? Then ahead of us, two women appeared from the back. One was in a hospital gown and was colored and the other was a blonde.

"You're the woman from my vision." Josh said looking at the hospital clad woman.

"Yes, I am and you are the messengers." She said while smiling. Wait, what?

"We're the what?" The blonde asked.

"We're the Angels of the Apocalypse." Hospital woman said. Okay, I'm just gonna give them names. I'm calling her Rose. Blondie is gonna be Vera. The teenage boy is gonna be Peter. The lady and the little girl were gonna be Erin and Amy, and the guy next to them is gonna be Raul. I don't know why I picked those names, they just sounded right.

"Guys, a little something that she's neglecting to mention. She just woke up from a seven year coma." Vera said looking at us. Peter was about to leave until Rose said something that shocked me.

"No, wait, Peter." Rose said and I looked on shocked. That's the name I gave him in my head, but how did I... "Joshua, Raul, Erin." We all looked on shocked. The exact names and people I thought of. What in the world? How did I know their names? I've never seen them before in my life. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Rose continued, "What Vera's telling you is true. But yesterday you all died and now, here you are." She started.

"Okay, sweetie. You want to play a little game, okay?" Erin said to her daughter, taking her out of the conversation. I don't blame her, I wouldn't want my children to hear that I died.

"You mean, I'm not going crazy?" Josh asked. I looked at him shocked. Didn't I tell him he wasn't going crazy? "Something's really happening here, am I right?"

"God is angry, so he's giving us a test." Rose said. I was speechless about the whole situation.

"I am so not down with that." Peter said.

"Well, you'd better be, because this is prophecy we're talking about." Rose said. Prophecy? I thought about the bible and it hit me.

"You mean the Book of Revelation?" I asked curiously.

"Different religions call it different things, but God's message is pretty much the same no matter how you slice it. This is the beginning of the end." Rose explained and I got scared a little. This is not what I was expecting to hear.

"You need to stop wasting my time. You said you'd give me answers. You tell me where the man is who took my son." Vera said angrily. Her son was missing?

"That is no man. He is the devil." Rose said. I froze at that.

"Wait. You mean like the Devil devil?" Peter asked shocked.

"You thought it was a meteor, but that was Satan being cast down from Heaven once again." Rose explained. This was crazy as hell.

"Hi, I'm an atheist." Vera said. Well, I couldn't say nothing to that. Even when I was a child, I didn't believe in God even though I was friends with Josh. But after my families death, I changed my views.

"You shouldn't doubt the Devil's presence. He's a wicked son of a bitch." Rose said. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. There was no way I was laughing out loud during this serious discussion and embarrass myself. "And he will play on every last one of your worst fears and insecurities." That's when the laughter died in my head. I had plenty of insecurities and fears. I hadn't realized my hand was shaking until Josh grabbed my hand and held it. I squeezed in appreciation. "You of all people should know that." She finished, looking at Vera.

"What is she talking about?" I asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter. I'm calling the cops." Vera said.

"It's been seven years. Have they helped you find Michael? We're the only hope you have of finding your son." Rose said as Vera froze.

"Okay, even if any of this was remotely legitimate, why us?" Erin asked.

"If people like us can somehow figure out a way to work together, maybe the world deserves to be saved." Rose answered.

"Saved from what exactly?" Raul asked.

"The Rapture. When God reclaims the faithful and leaves the forsaken behind." Josh explained.

"But how are we supposed to stop something like that?" Raul asked.

"By using the special gifts he has given all of us." Rose answered. "The power to heal, incredible strength, an ability to hear thoughts, and the gift of prophetic vision." She continued. Not once did she look at me. So I guess I'm not a Messenger, so why am I here? Although I noticed that Vera wasn't looked at neither.

"Apparently I'm the only one with the gift of sanity." Vera said. I rolled my eyes. She was definitely getting on my last nerve.

"Your gift will reveal itself when you're ready." Rose said to her.

"Right. That makes perfect sense." Vera said sarcastically.

"So, if I'm not a messenger, why am I here?" I asked. If God has a purpose for them, why was I here?

"That I do not know but I sense something special about you, Amber. I believe your reason will reveal itself when the time is right." Rose said while smiling at me comfortingly. I just nodded. There was something about her I didn't trust but I would stay quiet about it...for now.

"What about you?" Erin asked.

"God has given me the gift of understanding." Rose answered.

"Understanding what?" Raul asked. She then started speaking Spanish.

"What did she say?" Peter asked.

"She understands whatever God wants her to." Raul answered.

"In every language known to man." Rose elaborated.

"Okay, well, understand this. You need medical attention." Then she turned to us. "And you four are crazy if you believe a word that she is saying." She must have added me into that little group. "And you, I know who you are." She said looking at Josh. "You're a Bible-thumper who probably believes that she's-,"

"Woah, you need to watch your mouth." I intervened stepping closer to her. I've heard enough of her judgments. Suddenly, Josh fell over and I groaned. "Not again." I say kneeling down next to Josh.

"What's wrong with him?" Vera asked.

"He's having a seizure." Erin said.

"No he's not." I said. "He's-,"

"He's having a vision." Rose said. I glared at her for interrupting me but didn't say anything. I really didn't like her. Eventually, his vision ended and he came back. "Tell us what you saw." She said. We then heard yelling outside the chapel and everyone started leaving. Josh and I eventually left.

"I need to talk to Vera." Josh said. I sighed.

"Why, what did you see?" I asked.

"I saw her son." Josh said and I nodded.

"Josh, earlier, I think I freaked myself out." I said thinking back to the fact I knew their names before they even said them.

"Amber, it's okay to be scared. This is a serious situation." Josh said putting his hands on my shoulder.

"No, not about that even though it is scary. Josh, I knew their names before we heard them from Rose." I explained.

"Wait, what?" Josh asked.

"I gave them names in my head and when Rose said them aloud, it matched the names I had given them. It was weird." I said while sighing.

"We'll figure this out. I promise. Like Rose said, you have a role in this, we just have to find out what it is." Josh said. I nodded. "Now, we need to find Vera before she leaves. Let's go." Josh said and I nodded and followed him to the parking lot. Just what is going here?

 **And that's the end. Sorry it doesn't have a lot of Josh/OC since its the whole being a messenger scene. Please read and review and let me know what you think. I would love to hear your thoughts see you next chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amber here with the next chapter. I'm so so sorry about the late update. I was out of town in October and had no way of updating this. But I'm back now with the next chapter. Thanks for the support on this story. I appreciate it so much.**

 **grapejuice101 : Thanks a lot. So sorry it's so late. Enjoy :)**

 **Salem cat moon sec july 1991** **: Thanks a lot. Here is the next chapter for ya. Sorry it's late. Enjoy it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Messengers or any of the characters. I only own my OC**

Josh and I rushed to Vera's vehicle, well Josh was since he was out running me. We saw Vera's truck pulling out of the parking lot. Josh kept going and like a dummy, he ran out in front of Vera's truck to stop her. That idiot. I finally caught up and yelled out, "What the hell are you thinking Josh? That was so stupid!"

"Sorry." He said while panting. He then turned to Vera and said, "I saw your son." Vera was quiet for a while before she let us get in. I really didn't want to considering I didn't like her but I did anyway. I was just doing this for Josh. Josh then started making conversation with her and I rolled my eyes. What a way to beat around the bush Josh.

"Where exactly did you see my son?" Vera asked interrupting Josh. I hated she interrupted him but at that point, I couldn't blame her, since it was about her son.

"In my vision." Josh answered.

"Oh God."

"You don't get it. I've had these visions before. I saw Rose, and I found Rose. I'm not just some preacher man off the rails. Just ask Amber." Josh explained.

"I'd rather not. I don't need both of you talking crazy." Vera said. I glared.

"The feelings mutual and the only crazy one here is you." I shot back. I was not taking her crap. I was about to keep going when Josh interrupted me.

"Amber, please." Josh looked at me pleading. He knew what I was like when I got mad so I just nodded and didn't say anything more about her comment. "Look, forget the gossip, we're talking about the gospel. And God has every reason to be angry at us. School shootings, the financial crisis, global warming. The world has gone to hell in a handbasket." He continued.

"Are you trying to sound ass-hat crazy right now?" She asked looking at him. "The reason kids get shot in schools is because psychos have guns. You want to talk financial crisis? Look up sub-prime lending, and don't get me started on global warming." She finished.

"You may not like it but it's been predicted." I said this time. She just ignored me.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're headed or am I just going to drive aimlessly?" Vera asked. I then looked around the neighborhood, it then dawned on me that I recognized this neighborhood.

"It's got to be around here somewhere," Josh said. I became intrigued. "I recognized it from when my church used to do charity work in this neighborhood, remember Amber?" Josh continued.

"How could I forget? You're the one that drug me out here to help." I said remembering those days.

"Recognized what?" Vera asked obviously not interested. Like I cared.

"That. Stop the truck." Josh said. Vera stopped in front of a house with a huge American flag in the front. I remembered this house as well but why were we here? "If you want to find your son, follow me." Josh said and then got out of the truck. I followed behind him. Vera followed but not agreeing.

"So, what, we're just gonna start knocking on random people's doors?" Vera asked exasperated.

"It's the house I saw in my vision." Josh said and walked up the stairs.

"No. Look this is ridiculous." Vera said trying to stop him. I stood in front of her.

"Just trust Josh. He knows what he is doing." I said. She just pushed past me and walked up to Josh after he knocked on the door. What the hell? I'm tired of her ignoring me.

'We have to go, this is crazy." Vera said. I was about to give her a piece of my mind but the door was opened and a brunette woman stood there.

"Good afternoon, ma'am." Josh said politely. I stood next to him and smiled.

"You'd better not be from the bank. I told ya'll that-," She started saying before I politely interrupted her, knowing what Josh was gonna do.

"No, we're from a charity devoted to helping wounded veterans." I explained while still smiling.

"You know, I'm sorry, ma'am, I think my friends have the wrong house." Vera said quickly.

"No we don't." Josh said.

"Wait, wait. Is this about Ben? He's not home." She asked looking at us.

"Is Ben your husband? He was wounded, right?" Josh asked.

"Lost an arm for his country in Afghanistan. Now we can't even make the rent." She answered.

"He's out of work?" I asked.

"Not for lack of trying. But it's tough out there. He was supposed to work for Senator Richards till some lackey boy of hers said he wasn't fit for security detail." She explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"Ben is a proud warrior. But if you ask me, he shouldn't have to keep fighting here at home." She said.

"Any idea where he is now?" Josh asked.

"I wish to God I could tell you." She said. We bid our farewells and left the house.

"It's him you two. He's the guy I saw in my vision. I saw him on that porch. I saw him at the race track. I saw him talking to us at the park. And then you know what else I saw?" He asked, looking at Vera. "You. With your son in your arms."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Vera asked getting upset. I honestly couldn't blame her for being upset, considering the situation.

"'Cause somehow it's all connected. I think that's what God's trying to tell us." Josh explained.

"I don't believe in God. I don't believe in angels and I don't believe in the Devil, okay?" Vera asked.

I got fed up with this and I quickly asked, "Do you believe your son is alive?" She looked at me shocked and angry.

"How dare you ask me that? You don't know a thing about me." Vera asked getting in my face. I just there not backing down.

"I know I never believed in God either. At least not until something tragic happened in my life that I can't change, even though God knows I wish I could. If you believe your son is alive then you need to trust Josh!" I said back. She stood there shocked at my outburst but I didn't care.

"Amber, Vera." Josh said pushing us apart. "We need to get to the race track now." I stood down and walked to the truck and we headed to the race track. We eventually arrived and went to where Josh saw the vet. "That vet has to be around here somewhere." We got to the seat the vet was at. "I saw him right here."

"Well, we tried. I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore." Vera said.

"Wait, you can't leave. Look, what if Rose is right? If these really are prophetic visions I'm having, there must be a reason we're supposed to find this vet." Josh explained.

"That woman just woke up from a seven-year coma, and you have completely lost your grip, and you," She said looking at me. "I'm sorry for whatever happened in your past but it doesn't apply to me. I'm an idiot for thinking you two could actually help me."

"There's more to the vision. The park, your son, remember?" Josh asked, trying to convince her to stay.

"I'm done." She said walking away.

"Wait, look, you got to believe me, you're supposed to be here. Vera!" Josh said but Vera just walked away.

"What now?" I asked Josh. Josh just sighed and took out his phone.

"We'll just have to finish this ourselves." He answered and then said into the phone. "Where can I play chess in a park?" The phone showed us where the park was and we headed there on foot. "You were brave to bring up the accident to try and convince her to stay." Josh said we headed over.

"Believe me, it was hard. I was tired of her insulting God, but mainly I was tired of her insulting you. Josh you were trying to help her and she just wouldn't stop to think that she actually found people who care enough to help her." I explained while sighing. Josh took my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed back and we headed to the park.

The walk was pretty long but we finally got there. "Amber, there he is." Josh said. I looked and saw a bald headed man, wearing a military hat, and he had a prosthetic arm. He was walking towards the crosswalk and we saw a bus coming.

"Oh my God, Josh." I said when I saw that Ben wasn't stopping. Josh and I began to run, trying to stop him from crossing, I even saw Vera trying to stop him, but it was too late. He walked right in front of the bus. Josh grabbed my hand, and turned me to hide my face from view, with his arms wrapped around me. Not again...

After the police arrived and we explained what happened, we left and we headed up to this place called, 'The Last Supper Bar & Grill'. Pretty ironic, huh? We walked in and went to the bar and sat down. I needed a drink pronto after this horrific day. Josh tried to explain to Vera what was going on.

"You're not hearing me. In my vision, I saw us talking to that vet. And if you'd have stayed with us, and we'd have found him when we were supposed to, we could've stopped him from winding up dead." Josh explained. That was harsh, even though he was telling the truth sadly.

"You don't know that's true." Vera shot.

"You don't know that it isn't." Josh shot back.

"Look, I get that you believe all of this, but you're a head case televangelist." Vera said. I glared at that. What the hell does she know?

"I'm not crazy." Josh instantly said. I put my hand on his shoulder. "This is different. We've all been given gifts."

"Yeah well, I haven't been given anything and evidently Amber has been given nothing either, since Rose didn't declare her a so-called angel." Vera said. I looked at her and glared. Why did she have to put me in this? Rose said I had a reason to be here, she just didn't know how, even though I don't trust Rose to save my life.

"God has a plan, Vera. Amber knows this." Josh said defending me. I smiled a little.

"Did his plan include someone stealing my son? There's no such thing as destiny." Vera said she turned in her chair. I needed some fresh air. I stood up and Josh looked at me worried.

"You okay?" Josh asked. I nodded.

"I will be. I just need some air." I said. I went to turn and leave when I happened to see some familiar faces walk in. "What in the world?"

"You have got to be kidding me." Vera said. Raul, Erin, Peter, and Rose all walked up to us.

"It's no accident you're here." Rose said.

"Do you know why?" Josh asked standing next to me.

"Yes, and I don't think any of us has a choice. We need to find and stop the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse." Rose explained. No freaking way.

"Seriously? Horsemen?" Vera asked confused and not believing it. At this point, I wish I was naive and didn't believe it myself.

"She's talking about War, Pestilence, Famine..." Josh said.

"...And Death." I finished uneasy.

"That doesn't sound good." Peter said.

"It isn't." Rose answered. "But they're regular people, just like we are. Except the Devil is tempting each of them to commit some kind of terrible sin, and once they do, they're no longer human. They've broken a fateful seal." Rose explained.

"The Seven Seals of the Apocalypse." Josh explained.

"That sounds even worse." Peter said again. I rolled my eyes while he wasn't looking. Of course because it wasn't good.

"It is. Each of the seals is like a stepping stone on the way to the Rapture." Rose explained.

"Can we just slow down for a second? I just came in here to get some chicken nuggets with my daughter." Erin said.

"Yeah, I've got someone waiting in the car." Raul said.

"I just woke up from a seven-year coma and found out my fiance stopped visiting after six months, so spare me your sob stories and listen carefully." Rose shot back. Damn... "If those Four Horsemen succeed in breaking their seals, we can all kiss humanity goodbye."

"There was a one-armed vet in my vision. Then Amber, Vera, and I saw him get killed. Could he have been a Horsemen?" Josh asked.

"If you found him in time, maybe he could've helped us." Rose answered.

"A one-armed vet. I saw a guy like that in a campaign ad." Peter said suddenly. That actually matches up since Ben's wife said that he was supposed to be a security detail for the Senator.

"Then he must have been a piece of the puzzle. God shows us all signs everyday. Between that and Joshua's visions, it's up to the six of us to work together and figure out what they mean." Rose explained.

"I thought there were seven Angels of the Apocalypse? There's one more to come, but we can't wait. The end is near. We have to stop the Horsemen." Rose said.

"Okay, I'm sure you're all lovely people." Vera said with a chuckle. "I've heard enough, and I only believe in things I can see."

"Then you need to look harder." Rose said and motioned to the mirror. We all turned around and I saw angel wings on all their backs except mine. I just had this aura illuminating around me. What in the world is going on?

"That is really trippy." Peter said. My thoughts exactly. Suddenly, Josh lost his footing and I grabbed his arm as his hand grabbed the bar table to keep him steady. Another vision. Once his vision passed, he was able to regain his footing.

"You okay?" Vera asked. I looked at her funny. What kind of question was that.

"What did you see?" I asked before Rose could interrupt me.

"Dog tags. Sword. Blood, fire." Josh said.

"Sounds like the Horseman of War." Rose explained. I couldn't take anymore tonight. I let go of Josh and walked outside, needing that fresh air.

 _ **3rd Person POV**_

The group watched as Amber left the restaurant. "Is she alright?" Peter asked.

"Today's been rough on her. How that vet died today was similar to how her family was killed." Josh explained while sighing. "I need to check on her." Josh said while walking out of the restaurant. He truly was worried about her.

 _ **Amber's POV**_

I leaned against the wooden railing, thinking about today's events. What the heck was that aura surrounding me tonight? I was so confused.

"Lord, I'm so confused. What is my reason to be here? What power do I have that you need? Please guide me to that answer." I said quietly. I just want answers to all this.

"Amber?" I heard. I looked and saw Josh walking up to me.

"Hey, I figured you'd be making a plan to find the Horseman of War." I said while smiling a little.

"I wanted to check on you. You looked so lost and I know today was hard for you." Josh said standing next to me and also leaning against the wooden rail. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine. I just had to clear my head." I explained.

"Amber, let me in, please." Josh said giving me a pleading look. I sighed.

"It's just that, seeing that vet get hit by a bus, makes me imagine how my family was hit by those two cars. Sometimes I think that I was supposed to die with them, but no, I was at your house because of me and my parents arguing." I explained.

"Amber, don't say things like that. I don't think you were supposed to die that night." Josh said.

"How do you know that?" I asked while looking at the ground. Josh put his thumb and forefinger under my chin and lifted my head up to look at him.

"Because you're here now with a special power that will be revealed to you when the time is right. I saw your aura and I know your power will be special. Don't ever think that you're supposed to be dead because I believe you're not." Josh explained. I felt the tears coming and I ended up crying. Josh pulled me into a hug as I cried. I was so fortunate to have Josh in my life. After awhile, I was finally able to calm down and Josh asked, "Ready to head back in?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Josh, I'm glad I have you in my life." I said honestly and trying not to blush. Josh smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we went back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the huge late update. Holidays were busting my butt and January just isn't a good month for me for personal reasons. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story and my lateness. It means a lot. I wanna thank all my reviewers, followers and favoriters. It means so much.**

 **grapejuice101: Here's the next chapter and sorry it's so late. Enjoy it!**

 **Also, I've been asked to do a sequel to this story but I honestly don't know one will be done or not. It depends on how this story ends but thank you for the suggestions. Love that you all love this :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Messengers, although I wish I did.**

 **Enjoy it!**

When we went back inside, everyone was still here surprisingly. I'd say that it was time to start planning.

"Are you okay, Amber?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks." I answered. Even Vera was giving me a concerned look, which had kind of shocked me, considering we've been butting heads the last 24 hours. I gave her a reassuring look. We then began talking about the Horseman of War.

"Look, I hear what you're saying, Joshua, but how do we know you saw the Horseman of War?" Vera asked.

"All I know is what I saw. A soldier's dog tags, a Middle Eastern guy on fire and a statue with a star and a sword." Josh explained. The statue sounded very familiar to me but I couldn't place it.

"These visions are messages leading us towards the First Horseman." Rose said.

"I'm all for saving mankind, but there's something I got to do. Sorry, family comes first." Raul said before leaving.

"Look, we should get some rest and meet up tomorrow morning. We need to find out who the Horseman of War is." Rose said. We all nodded in agreement. Peter, Rose, Erin and her daughter then left, leaving Josh, Vera, and I.

We all just sat at the bar and had a drink. This had been one crazy day to say the least.

"Well Joshua and Amber, it's been a pleasure." Vera said while putting her glass on the bar table.

"Hey. Why'd you bother coming if you were just gonna leave?" Josh asked, stopping Vera from leaving.

"Well, let me break it down for you. A few days ago, a meteor hit the Earth. Then, on the same day, a strange man showed me a video of my kidnapped son, Michael. He told me that if I came and killed Rose, I could get him back, only now he's gone. My son is still missing and apparently I'm trapped in an episode of Touched by an Angel." Vera said. In a way, with the whole Touched by an Angel reference, I understood that because that's kind of how I felt.

"How old was your son when he was taken?" I asked curiously.

"Ten months. The boy in the video was around 8 years old, which would be the exact age of Michael today." Vera answered.

"A lot of time has passed." Josh said. "How could you be sure that the boy in the video is actually your son?" I sighed. I understand Josh wants to be cautious but could he have been nicer about it?

"Because I'm his mother, that's how." Vera said a little angry. I didn't blame her.

"Josh, try and be a little more sensitive." I whispered while elbowing him.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Josh said, stopping her again. "It's just that Rose said not to stray from the path. Vera, we need you." Josh finished. Vera stayed quiet and left.

"You did what you could Josh. She has to figure what she needs to do." I said while putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I know but we should still stay together." Josh said.

"And I believe we will meet back up when the time is right. We gotta have faith." I said. Josh nodded. "Come on, we gotta get some hotel rooms for us." I said and we left to head to the hotel.

"Why don't we get one room with two beds instead of getting separate rooms." Josh asked. I blushed but nodded. I mean, I know I stayed over at his house but I usually shared a room with Hope. She was Josh's sister and we were close. She knew that I was in love with Josh and supported me fully.

We arrived at a hotel, not far away from 'The Last Supper'. We got our room and we instantly fell asleep.

 _I was hanging out with Josh in the backyard of his house. I just had a huge fight with my parents._

 _"Why the hell do I need to go to a Catholic school? I'm not even a Christian!" I said lowly as I fumed. I was an atheist and didn't believe in God. Josh and I kept my secret hush-hush, because if Josh, Sr. found out about it, he would keep me away from Josh. He was a very religious man. I was just happy that Josh still hung out with me._

 _"Maybe it would be good for you." Josh said. I looked at him shocked. "I mean, I'm not saying you should or not, but you never know what might happen." Josh finished. I sighed and looked at the ground. Josh had a point but I still didn't want to go._

 _"Amber, someone is on the phone for you." Mrs. Silburn said. I got up and went inside, Josh following me. Who would be calling me? I noticed that Mrs. Silburn whispered something to Josh, who gave her a confused look._

 _"Hello?" I asked timidly._

 _"Hi Amber. My name is Allison Hayes, I'm a doctor here at the Memorial Hospital. I'm sorry to tell you this news, but your parents and older brother were in a terrible accident. We need you to come to the hospital." By the end of the conversation, I was breaking down._

 _"Are they okay?" I asked through the tears._

 _"I'm sorry but we should discuss things in person." The doctor said. We hung up and I rushed to my pick-up truck. I was about to start the truck, when Josh got into the passenger side. I gave him a confused look._

 _"I'm going with you. I'm worried and you need someone with you right now." Josh said. I nodded and we headed to the hospital._

Suddenly, I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Josh giving me a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked. I nodded and sat up. I then felt tear streaks on my cheeks. Josh wiped away the remaining tears with his fingers. "Was it about your family?"

"Yeah but don't worry about it. We have more important things to worry about." I said while getting up, grabbing my clothes and heading to the bathroom. Why did these dreams have to pop up now?

I quickly undressed and showered. Once clean, I stepped out and dressed. I wore a sleeveless baby blue shirt that fanned out at the bottom and my blue jeans. I brushed my hair out and put it in a bun and walked out. "Bathroom's all yours." Josh nodded and did his business.

I soon heard my cell go off, playing 'Believe' by The Letter Black. I looked and saw a text. Rose was letting us know we were meeting around 9 and I saw it was 8:30am so we were good. About 8:50, Josh came out and I said, "Rose wants us to meet at The Last Supper at 9am." I explained.

"All right, let's go ahead and check out." Josh said. I nodded and walked out of the room. It was quiet for a while until Josh asked, "Are you sure you're okay?" I looked at him shocked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"You've been quiet for a while." Josh answered. I sighed. Josh could see through me so well.

"I'm fine. It was just yesterdays events catching up with me. I'll be okay." I explained. Josh nodded and we checked out. We got into his truck and headed to the restaurant. We walked in and saw Rose and Peter sitting at a table so we walked out. "Where is everyone?" I asked curiously.

"Vera's, Eren and Raul aren't coming." Rose said. I nodded and we sat down. Josh beside Rose and I sat beside Peter. To say I was jealous was an understatement but I shook it off; this was not not the time. Josh and Rose began talking about her gift, which I admit was interesting.

"How come you get the cool gift and I'm stuck making sense of these whacked-out visions?" Josh asked. I wanted to say that his visions weren't whacked-out but I held my tongue; since honestly, I didn't have them so I wouldn't understand.

"Treystio Guoi." Rose said.

"That's Icelandic, isn't it?" I asked. I studied some foreign languages but not a lot. Rose smiled and nodded.

"Yes it is. You know Icelandic?" Rose asked. I shrugged.

"A little." I answered.

"Care to translate?" Josh asked.

"Trust in God." Rose and I both said at the same time. Rose and I smiled but I still didn't trust her fully. As the saying goes, keep your friends close but your enemies closer. I really couldn't call her an enemy but there was something off about her, but I didn't know what.

"Is this the statue you saw in your vision?" Peter asked, finally saying something. He was a really quiet kid. Was he always like that?

"Yeah, that's it." Josh said looking at the picture. "How did you find that?" I always forget how technology impaired Josh was. He was not good with electronics.

"Doesn't take a detective. I just Googled 'statue woman, sword and a star'." Peter explained. I looked at the picture.

"That's the Goddess of Liberty statue. It's in Austin, Texas." I said.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"Definitely sure. I studied Geology as well as operating and dealing with Technology." I explained.

"She has a gift for it." Josh said while smiling.

"Maybe that's why you're with us." Rose said while smiling. I shrugged, I didn't think anything of it. It was just stuff I was into at the time.

"So, you think the Horseman's in Austin?" Josh asked, getting us back on topic. Thank you, Josh!

"Maybe, but we still need to find out who it is." Rose answered.

"And whatever terrible thing they're about to do to break their seal." Josh said. I was worrying. Who the heck would want to cause a sin so bad that they turn into something else?

"You want me to Google 'Middle Eastern man on fire'?" Peter asked.

"Might as well, we don't have any other leads." I answered. Suddenly, Rose's phone rang and she stepped outside. Wonder what was going on there. After a while, Rose came back in.

"Eren might have found our Horseman. The man that you saw in your vision is Prime Minister Nazari. He's visiting the Mosque here in Houston." Rose explained. "We need to go there now." We nodded and headed to the mosque and met up with Eren.

"I'm gonna call Raul and see if he can help us." Eren said, stepping away.

"You think the next Horseman is the Prime Minister?" I asked curiously.

"He could be which is why we need to watch him." Rose explained. Something was unsettling me about this situation.

About 10 minutes later, Eren walked over and said, "He's not coming."

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"We say our prayers. Come on." Rose said and we got into our positions. I went with Eren and Rose and put head dresses on so we could get a little closer so we could hear them.

"What's going on?" Eren asked.

"Sounds like he said many will curse the prime minister's actions. And that God is on his side." Rose translated.

"Do you think he's a horseman?" I asked.

"This is why we need Raul." Eren said and I agreed with her. With him being able to read minds, we could easily find out what he's thinking. I noticed that Rose had gone quiet and she looked worried. I looked and saw a man that was looking back at her. Who was that?

"We may need more than that." Rose said suddenly. She then ushered us away. What was that about? We then met back up and headed back to our meeting place. "There's still two other visions, some soldier's dog tags and a bloody goblet."

"Well, the dog tags could belong to the one-armed vet, Ben Fulsom." Josh suggested.

"We know he's linked to the senator." Eren said. "Could he be linked to the prime minister, too?" She asked.

"The only way we could've known that was if he'd lived long enough for us to talk to him." Josh said.

"Well, I can tell you this. Ben Fulsom's funeral is today." Peter said. How convenient was that? We now knew where our next destination was. We headed out and went to Ben's funeral.

We listened as the preacher did a prayer. "Yeah, that's the guy I saw in the senator's campaign ad." Peter said.

"Everyone in this state loves Cindy Richards. Especially veterans." Josh said. I agreed. All I would hear is talk about Senator Richards. We listened to her as she talked about Ben and her son, who was also a soldier. Josh was wanting to go talk to her but I stopped him.

"Even if you could get through her security, what would you say? That you're an Angel of the Apocalypse, and that you think she's the Horseman of War?" I asked. He stayed quiet. "We'll find another way." Josh agreed.

I noticed Rose had a worried look on her face again. I looked and saw the same guy I saw with the prime minister. What the hell? Suddenly, his eyes landed on me and I froze. I saw his eyes turn bright red even from this far back. I suddenly saw a myself glowing pure white, the world around me was in chaos. The light grew brighter and two different scenarios appeared. One scenario showed the world peaceful and serene but the other was the world engulfed in flames and ash, bodies scattered across the ground. I was brought back to reality and I felt myself fainting.

"Amber!" I heard Josh yell before I passed out.

I soon felt myself waking up and groaned. "Amber, are you okay?" Josh asked, helping me sit up.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"That's what I wanna know. You suddenly froze, like your mind was somewhere else and then you fainted." Josh said. It then came back to me. That vision I had, I didn't understand it.

"I don't know. I had some kind of vision but I don't know what it was about." I said confused. I looked and saw Vera and Raul back with us. When did they get here?

"What kind of vision was it?" Rose asked. I looked at her first.

"Let me ask you something first. Was that man shaking hands with the prime minister and Senator Richards, the devil?" I asked, remembering his red eyes. She froze in shock before nodding.

"Yes it was." Rose said. I nodded, confirming my suspicions.

"Amber, what did you see?" Josh asked again. I explained everything I could remember about the visions.

"But what does it mean? And how come she's having visions now? I thought she wasn't an angel." Vera asked worried.

"She's not. I don't know what that vision means for us." Rose said.

"Maybe it's not for us but for you, Amber." Josh said and I looked at him shocked. "Maybe it's about what your powers are. If we can figure out the vision, we can figure out your part in all this." Josh explained.

"Maybe..." I said unsure. Josh sat back down and we were all in our own world. Suddenly, I began hearing someone sing 'Amazing Grace'. I got up and followed the voice. I soon saw an elderly woman looking through the garbage. She then looked at me and smiled.

"Hello, Amber." She said. I looked at her shocked.

"Who are you? And why do you know my name?" I asked curiously.

"All will be revealed in time." She said sweetly. Suddenly, a bunch of police came and arrested Peter, accusing him of murder. What in the world was going on?

 **And the end for now. So, do you think that vision is showing her, her power? And if so, what do you think her power is? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. Read and review and I'll see you next chapter! :D**


End file.
